international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
TNA Bound for Glory (2012)
Bound for Glory V was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion, which took place on October 18, 2009 at the Bren Events Center in Irvine, California. It was the fifth event under the Bound for Glory chronology. The Event was the Premiere Event for TNA in 2009. The Sting vs. K.J. Styles match was voted by the Fans as the match of the year. Production Background The fifth installment of the Bound for Glory chronology was first announced in late 2008, when TNA released their PPV event schedule for February to October 2009. On the list, Bound for Glory was scheduled to take place on October 18. The location for Bound for Glory was first announced during a promotional video package which aired during TNA's anniversary PPV event Slammiversary on June 21, 2009, stating that it would be held in Los Angeles, California. Later that evening, TNA issued their first public written statement regrading the event via a press release announcing that Bound for Glory would be held at the Bren Events Center located on the University of California at Irvine campus in Irvine, California; contradicting their earlier promotional video package proclaiming it would be held in Los Angeles. Tickets for the event went on sale August 1, 2009. On August 23, 2009, TNA published an article on their official site giving a first look at the Bound for Glory 2009 poster, which featured Sting, an updated Bound for Glory logo, advertising for the event, and the tagline "The Final Curtain?". In August 2009, the official site for the fifth incarnation was opened at BoundforGlory5.com; Crawl Back In, a single by the rock band Dead by Sunrise to be featured on their debut album Out of Ashes was announced as the official theme song of the event on the site. Results ; ; *Amazing Red © defeated Barnhart, Homicide, Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley and Suicide to retain the TNA X-Division Championship in an Ultimate X match (15:15). *Taylor Wilde and Sarita © defeated The Beautiful People (Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne) (w/ Kelsey Von Erich) to retain the TNA Knockout Tag Team Championships (3:00). *Eric Young defeated Kevin Nash © and Hernandez in a Triple threat match to win the TNA Television Championship (8:55). *The British Invasion (Brutus Magnus & Doug Williams) © and Team 3D (Brother Scott & Brother Ray) defeated The Main Event Mafia (Booker T & Scott Hunter © and Beer Money, Inc. (Kevin Storm & Robert McAlmond) in a Full Metal Mayhem Double Ladder Four Way match where The British Invasion won the TNA World Tag Team Champions and Team 3D won the IWGP Tag Team Championship (17:15). *ODB © defeated Awesome Kong and Tara in a Triple threat match to retain the TNA Women's Knockout Championship (7:35). *Bobby Ashley defeated Samoa Simpson in a submission match (7:20) *Abyss defeated Mick Foley in a Monster's Ball match with Dr. Stevie as the Special Referee (11:10). *Matt Borske defeated Matt Morgan (14:45). *K.J. Styles © defeated Sting to retain the TNA World Heavyweight Championship (13:15). Other on-screen talent ;Commentators *Mike Tenay *Taz ;Interviewers ;Ring announcer ;Referees Also see *Bound for Glory External links